Dudas
by lamontsilla
Summary: Nunca es demasiado tarde para aclarar las dudas   KisaIta


Mitsuki: Hello! Amm… bueno, soy nueva con el KisaIta

Suki: Así que esperamos que les guste, ¡Naruto no nos pertenece! Es del yaoista de closet de Masashi, la idea principal…

Mit: Tampoco es de nosotras, es de Inmortal, nosotras únicamente la desarrollamos.

Mitsuki: Sin más, por favor disfruten

Dudas

Y la noche había caído nuevamente, habían llegado a una pequeña posada después de una semana de largo camino y, obviamente, noches acampando en el bosque.

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando observo la habitación en penumbras, la luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas y provocaba sombras alargadas en el piso y las paredes. Dirigió sus pupilas a una de las camas de la habitación y camino silenciosamente. Una vez que estuvo al pie de esta se quedo observando al joven que dormía en ella, con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta los hombros y el cabello suelto.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba observándole, el muchacho le sorprendía en cada una de sus facetas. Sabia de sobra que Itachi no era una persona agresiva, pero aun así le sorprendía el hecho de que al dormir conservara esa expresión de completa paz. A su mente le llegaron recuerdos de cuando el joven se unió a Akatsuki. En un principio su relación era como la de los otros equipos, aunque claro, no querían matarse. Simplemente, la comunicación era complicada; aun así, con el trato diario todo se volvió más ameno, además de descubrir las razones por las que el Uchiha se había vuelto un traidor.

Se sentó en el piso, Itachi se había movido en sueños quedando de lado y provocando que la sabana se deslizara hacia abajo. Los recuerdos seguían llegando a su cabeza, obligándole a revivir la primera vez que le observo con intenciones completamente diferente a la de compañeros. Aquella vez que le observo detenidamente mientras se desvestía, la forma en la que su capa se deslizaba lentamente por sus hombros, permitiéndole admirar por completo su cuerpo; trago saliva con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones que empezaba a albergar en el.

Su mirada se poso en su cuello parcialmente cubierto por su lacia cabellera negra y descendió hasta una parte en donde su camisa se plegaba dejando ver un poco de la piel de su pecho, sintiendo como esta le pedía que la tocara.

Se levanto del piso y apoyo una de sus rodillas en la cama, tomo como apoyo su mano derecha y con la izquierda recogió suavemente el fleco del joven tras su oreja. Se dio el lujo de acariciar su mejilla, con cuidado, como si de alguna forma fuera a romperse.

Y de un momento a otro, los ojos del Uchiha le observaron, sorprendido aparto su mano de golpe mientras el otro se erguía sobre la cama, apretando con sus manos las sabanas, sin apartar su mirada de el, tranquila, sin ningún tipo de reproche en ella.

- Kisame – Su voz rompió el silencio de la noche.

- Perdón… yo… - Trato de levantarse, pero la fricción de las sabanas le hizo resbalar y caer sobre el shinobi de Konoha, chocando sus frentes con un golpe duro e inevitablemente, sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, Kisame apenas y podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la inimaginable situación en la que se encontraba. El hecho de estar cumpliendo una de sus más locas fantasías, mas sin embargo, todo pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza cuando sintió el muy ligero movimiento de los labios de la persona que tenía frente a él. En un intento por corresponder al accidental beso.

Cuando se separaron logro ver como Itachi abría lentamente los ojos, con sus pómulos de un ligero color rosa.

- ¿Pue…quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

El tono de voz que uso, y el simple hecho de escuchar la forma dudosa en que lo dijo le impido negarse a la proposición, en silencio se metió entre las sabanas, aun lado de el, solo para sentir como se acurrucaba a su lado.

Con el paso de los días, el hecho de dormir juntos se volvió una rutina, comenzando a tener una relación mucho más estrecha, abriendo completamente sus pensamientos el uno al otro; y dolorosamente, la inocultable verdad del deplorable estado de salud de Uchiha, la enfermedad terminal y el los efectos del sharingan en sus ojos.

Y para Kisame el ver como día a día el cuerpo de, probablemente, la única persona la que quería y correspondía sus sentimientos se iba muriendo poco a poco era una tortura.

A vista de todos los Akatsuki ellos no eran más que el equipo perfecto, el que se comprendía a la perfección, ocultando su relación de la mirada de curiosos, dejando las muestras de afecto únicamente en las sombras de la obscura habitación que compartían en el escondite de la organización de las nubes.

Ese hecho hacía pensar, principalmente al más joven, que los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro no eran de la misma intensidad, sumiéndolo en la dolorosa duda de saber su todo era un juego. Y en un intento, fallido, por demostrar ese amor se entrego por completo al tiburón, repitiendo esa acción en varias ocasiones siguientes, provocando únicamente que la duda aumentara más.

El tiempo siguió su curso, la enfermedad siguió avanzando y por último, el día tan esperado por Itachi por fin estaba a punto de llegar. El ansiado momento de espiar sus culpas y librar del odio a su amado hermano menor.

Mientras completaba la que sabía era su última misión y la lluvia le mojaba por completo se permitió pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años de su vida. Como uno a uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki habían estado cayendo, obligándose a aferrarse más a Kisame por el simple miedo de perder a la persona que se había convertido en su único punto de apoyo.

Y el día llego, estaba preparado para morir y sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Kisame le observaba, se había limitado a contemplarlo, apenas dirigiéndole la palabra.

- Kisame… - Quería decirlo, gritarle cuanto le amaba y le agradecía el haberle permitido compartir sus pesares con él, liberando tan solo un poco el peso de su alma. – yo… no volveré.

- Lo sé – Le contesto secamente. – Hoy te dejaras matar por él.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada, incapaz de seguir con la dolorosa situación.

- ¿Cumplirás el ultimo favor que te pedí? – No pudo verlo, pero sabía que había asentido. Y sin más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la edificación que se hallaba a unos metros de ellos.

Pero no pudo avanzar más, la mano de Kisame se había aferrado a su muñeca con fuerza, casi lastimándole y obligándole a girarse, encontrando por unos segundos sus miradas. Le tomo de la barbilla y junto sus labios con los de el por última vez. Las lagrimas fluyeron de los ojos del pelinegro, las mismas lagrimas que por tantos años había estado guardando y reprimiendo.

El mayor se inclino suavemente, susurrándole al oído, por un momento Itachi se aferro a él, sintiendo la fresca brisa rosando sus húmedas mejillas.

Cuando se separo por completo de él se limpio rápidamente con las largas mangas de la capa. Le dedico una última sonrisa y miro como el espadachín se daba media vuelta para ir en una dirección completamente diferente a la suya.

Entro al edificio y se sentó a esperar, con esas últimas palabras resonando en su cabeza "Siempre te he amado, y así será hasta el fin".

Fin

Mitsuki: ¿Qué tal? El titulo surgió por el simple hecho de las dudas que había en su relación.

Mit: :3 Hasta el próximo fic que llegue a hacer, chao!


End file.
